sheets_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Daviey character sheet by grant
Pictures: anime kid.jpg|daviey AGE: kid Download.jpg|daviey AGE: teenager 7d05d8a9fd75f0_full.png|daviey AGE: 24 Name: daviey (day-ve) Powers: Science Manipulation (absolute (IE greater than infinity) level) Main Applications: none-yet Alignment: lawful good Motto: "The world is science. I control science, i control the world" Occupations: kid Hobbies: kid Likes: fantasy, comic books, everyone History: daviey grew up in foster care due to the fact that he was born in the slums. thankfully daviey was adopted, but his parents were worse then foster care. but the put him into school were he was beaten up day in and day out for being a orphan. daviey first moment of true happiness was when he saw his first comic. its was just after the daily beating from the bullys. he walking on a street corner when a comic book flew in his face. due to davieys power being Science Manipulation he was a absolute level user but didnt know it, so the power gained sentience but was limited becuase of davieys limited education, but when it saw that daviey was gonna die becuase a truck was gonna hit him and he couldnt stop him, he controlled the wind to use the comic book to stop daviey from getting hit by the truck. it was davieys first comic book due to davieys terrible life his brain and only produces engough dopamine to keep daviey from dying, that was his normal dopamine level but when daviey read this and he wanted happiness his brain produced engough dopamine to permantly put a smile a skip in his step and changed his subsonsis he was now a good kid, always happy and always super kind becuase of the insane amount of dopamine levels he forgot all sadness and was unable to experence it for the rest of his life (aww, damn you reality dont you dare mess with this kid i am the author you know) becuase of all the happiness daviey fell in love super powers and doing the right thing (like saitama levl kindness) daviey started working harder doing odd jobs around town his positive attitude working becuase of not feeling sadness he could always share his money, that lead to daciey being used by everyone and his foster-parents, but daviey could only be kind and be pure happiness, and like a mc( 4th wall boom gone) his happiness was infectous it spread to his parents the evil bad seedy parents were turned a full 180 and became the perfect parents ( to be continued) might be a while like a long time Friends: Name: Utemaro Gender: Male Occupation: Friend Powers: Enhanced Power Replication,Badassery Embodiment(??? level) Alignment: Description: Name: Washichi Gender: Male Occupation: Stalker Powers: Meta Probability Manipulation Alignment: Description: Washichi has always had the ability to manipulate probabilities ever since he was a child, when his mom commited suicide for the first time he got so upset and sad and afraid that he manipulated the probabilities unconsciously so he went back in time, but whatever he did he could never stop her from taking her own life over and over and over again. As washichi lived on in his lonelylife he started to notice his powers coming to the surface so to speak, so for the last 10 years he learned to control his powers. (made by User:GodOfNerds, i told him about this before and he asked if he could create a charecter page this is fine for both of us) For easy things such as making a bird fly a different direction or a bully accidentaly falling infront of the train or stuff like that but one day the gloomy boy in class started acting happy,and it annoyed him so much that he tried to manipulate him to be stop being happy but there was 0% chance of that ever happening. (made by User:GodOfNerds, i told him about this before and he asked if he could create a charecter page this is fine for both of us).and becuase he could never manipulate him he reminded him of his mother and fell in love and is still stalking him to this day.(written by me) Name: Kyushichi Gender: Male Occupation: Ex-Angel, Friend Powers:Wing Manifestation, Angelic Physiology, Adaptive Resurrection, Resurrection Empowerment Alignment: Description: Name: Yoshifumi Gender: Female Occupation: freind, ????? Powers:Perception Manipulation, Musical Empathy, Perspective Manipulation( ??? level) Alignment: Description: Name: Takasu Gender: Male Occupation: freind, ex-assassin Powers: Ultimate Fighter, Darkness Manipulation, Unrestricted Murdering Alignment: Description: Name: Higashi Gender: Male Occupation: freind, ex-assassin Powers: Omni-Magic Alignment: Description: Name: Okajima Gender: Male Occupation: freind, ex-assassin Powers: Weapon Manipulation, Intuitive Aptitude Alignment: Description: Name: Josuke Gender: Male Occupation: freind, ex-assassin Powers: Subjective Reality Alignment: Description: Name: Nariaki Gender: Male Occupation: ????, uncle of daviey Powers: Uncertainty Manipulation, Cheating, Alignment: Description: Name: Sachio Gender: Female Occupation: ????????, grand mother of daviey Powers: Transcendent Physiology, Fire-Based Abilities Alignment: Description: Name: Kawaii Gender: Cute (suck it cute is a gender) Occupation: ????????, Cat Powers: OmnifariousOmnifarious ( its a cat it gets absolute power sue me i have a weak spot for cats) Alignment: Cat (it can be a alignment its a cat it can be whatever it wants) Description: